


Just Watching A Movie

by seda_0001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seda_0001/pseuds/seda_0001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write poems before I switched to writing stories. This story happened to me like a poem, sudden and clear in the middle of the night. 
> 
> xxx Hugs for my amazing beta casey270 xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

 

 

-       Adam! Why did you remove the blanket?

-       It was too hot.

-       Gimme. My feet are cold.

-       Fuckin’ vampire.

 

 

-       What?

-       Nothing.

-       Why are you staring?

-       Nothing. Sorry.

 

 

-       Why did you remove it then?

-       Not cold any more.

-       You okay Tommy Joe?

-       Yeah, I’m good.

 

 

-       Whoah! Why’d you turn it off? We were watching.

-       _(silence)_

-       Why are you looking at me like that?

-       Adam, the last time we had a movie night was three years ago. What are you doing here?

-       I just… wanna watch a movie. Don’t you wanna?

-       Tell me.

-       It’s nothing. Just a movie.

 

 

-       I bought a new house.

-       I know. I saw photos on the internet.

-       You like it?

-       Yeah, but nothing beats a cozy condo.

\-      Yeah.

 

 

-       How’s your girl?

-       Fine? Yeah, she’s fine.

-       ‘s good. Where is she?

-       I don’t know. Maybe at rehearsal or something.

-       Rehearsal at 8 PM?

-       Sometimes she goes to her friend’s apartment after.

-       Her friend isn’t some guy, is he? _(laughs)_

-       _(laughs)_

 

 

-       Do you think I miss having movie nights with you?

-       I don’t know. I don’t think about it.

-       It was nice sitting here with you. I hate your horror shit, though.

-       _(laughs)_ I know you do, Adam. That’s probably the reason.

-       You think I don’t come to see you because I hate your movies?

-       _(smiles)_ You’re not in the States. Even if you loved my horror shit, you couldn’t come to see me.

-       But you know the movie thing is still a better excuse. ‘cause you can still use it when I’m around but don’t call.

-       _(snaps)_ You can’t call me. You’re performing in the concert right now.

-       The concert finished ten minutes ago. I’m in my dressing room now.

-       Yeah? So you’re in the shower.

-       Oh I love British venues. They’re the best. I’m never getting out.

-       But you will. And then you’ll have your fruity concoction.

-       You want some?

-       No way am I drinking your hippie shit. Hurry up, Adam. Move your lazy ass. Get dressed. We’re gonna take a band pic and break Instagram.

-       Did you forget? I’m not touring with you. Queen doesn’t take band pics. I’m gonna take a selphie with Brian, later.

 

 

-       I don’t care. Come here. Let’s take one together.

-       You know I’m not gonna be in that photo, don’t you? It’ll just be your scruffy face.

-       Just put your damn arm around me and smile.

-       I can’t smile when you’re frowning like that.

 

 

-       I need to go, Tommy.

-       Where?

-       Hotel.

-       Someone waiting for you there?

-       _(silence)_

-       I’ll send this scruffy selphie to you then.

-       You think I’m gonna see it?

-       I don’t know.

 

 

-       Bye, Tommy Joe. _(leaves)_

-       Bye.

 

 

-       Tommy!

-       What?

-       Who were you talking to? There’s no one here.

-       I was… Hey! You’re home? Why did you… When did you come back?

-       What are you talking about? I told you we canceled the rehearsal today. I never went anywhere.

-       Oh yeah. I know. I’m… I’m just watching a movie. Wanna join me?


End file.
